


Spiderthot

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Spiderman AU, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Spider!jerm au! Michael starts having run in with some weird wannabe hero, and it turns out he's a pretty cool guy.





	Spiderthot

Michael was glad he and Jeremy had managed to expand their friend group, even if it was only a little. Jeremy hadn’t completely abandoned him the second someone better came around either, which was cool. However, it did seem that lately he was making up more and more excuses and coming over less. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he figured it probably either had something to do with stalking a new crush or chronic masturbation. As to which one, it was anyone's guess.

Tonight, though, Jeremy had promised Michael he’d be free for an all nighter of video games and unhealthy chips. He could tell Michael was catching on to his constant excuses, and it broke his heart. He wanted desperately to prove he still cared about Michael. They were best friends, after all. Even if Jeremy hopelessly dreamed of being something more. 

Michael promptly showed up at Jeremy’s house with weed, snacks, and video games about an hour before they’d agreed, as per usual. He used his foot to knock on Jeremy’s bedroom door. “Put your dick away, I’m here!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, though Michael couldn’t see. “My dick hasn’t been out!” he argued, getting up and pulling the door open with a grin. 

Michael smiled back, dumping the snacks into Jeremy’s arms. “Sup?”

Jeremy fumbled with them. “Not much, waiting for you to get here and cure me of my boredom.”

Michael lightly punched his arm as he headed over to collapse on Jeremy’s bed. “Figured you’d be jacking it or something.”

“That’s not _all_ I do, Michael.” He took a seat next to him. 

“You do it a lot, though.”

“I didn’t ask for a callout, you know.”

Michael laughed. “I brought weed. And games. It’s up to you how the night goes.”

“With the way you’re treating me, I think we oughta start with the weed.”

Michael rolled his eyes, giggling. “I’m just teasing, Jerm.” He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, extracting a small bag of weed.

“Running on empty?” Jeremy asked, giving Michael an easy smile. 

Michael stuck his tongue out at him playfully. “Hush. I need to roll this.”

“Roll it like a god, Mike.” Sometimes Jeremy didn’t know what he was saying. 

Michael laughed. “Shut up, dork. Don’t look at me, I’ll laugh and blow the weed away.”

“Don’t do that.” Jeremy turned away. 

Michael snorted, getting to work.

Jeremy played with the ends of his sleeves, waiting patiently. 

“Turn on the TV or something, it’s too quiet in here.”

“Fine, damn.” Jeremy switched the television on, despite the fact that he’d wanted it quiet so he could hear Michael’s voice better. 

Michael hummed. “Oh yeah, you heard about that spider guy? Apparently he’s been out pulling shit again.”

Jeremy blinked. He had to know what that meant. “Pulling what shit?”

Michael shrugged. “Tryna be a hero and shit, y’know? That guy’s totally gonna get himself hurt someday. It's kinda sad.”

Jeremy grimaced to himself. “If you had powers wouldn’t you use them to help people?”

Michael scoffed. “Maybe? Still, he’s, like, crazy reckless, dude.”

“Oh, come on. He’s just trying to help out. That bank thing last week was stopped because of him!”

“I’m not saying he’s not! All I’m saying is he doesn't have fuck all self preservation. Why are you defending him so hard anyway?”

Jeremy coughed. “I just think it’s cool that we’ve got our very own superhero here. He doesn’t have a lot to go off of, give him a chance.”

Michael hummed. “Yeah, I guess. He is pretty hot, I guess.”

That surprised Jeremy. “What? You’ve seen him without his mask?” That wasn’t possible. 

“No, dumbass. His body.”

“You think that’s hot?! He’s a twink, Michael!” Jeremy couldn’t believe what he was hearing for a variety of reasons. 

“Don’t I know it,” Michael laughed. “I’m just saying I’d hit it.”

Jeremy was curious. “I have the same body type and you wouldn’t hit me!”

“That’s different and you know it.”

“Because you know me?”

“Well yeah.”

Jeremy did his best to hide his disappointment. “H-Hey, uh, is the weed ready or whatever?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Michael held up the completed joint. “Ready to rock and roll, baby!”

Jeremy sighed. “Great, finally. Gonna light it?”

“Yeah, as soon as you cheer up. What’s up with you, you almost sound upset that I said I wouldn’t fuck you?”

Jeremy looked up. “What? No, let’s be real, I’d be the one doing the fucking. And I’m just bored. Want that stank ass leaf, y’know?”

Michael laughed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” he pulled out his lighter. “You want first hit?”

“You’d sacrifice first hit for me?”

Michael grinned. “Anything for you, hot stuff.”

“Unnecessary. Give it here.”

Michael passed it to him, handing over the lighter.

Jeremy lit the joint and took a hit, not coughing a single time. 

Michael grinned. “Nice job.”

Jeremy smiled. “Thanks.” He passed it over. 

Michael took his own hit, blowing it in Jeremy’s face. “I’d highkey let that spider dude fuck me, though.”

Jeremy blew the smoke away. “We’re not talking about that anymore, Mike.”

Michael passed him the joint, shrugging. “Whatever.” 

Jeremy took another hit, and they exchanged the joint back and forth for a while until he was a little too giggly.

Michael eventually put the joint out, laying back on the bed. “Are we watchin’ the news while high?”

Jeremy shrugged. “You can change it if ya wanna.”

Michael shook his head. “Might as well. It’ll probably be a trip, at least.”

Jeremy hummed noncommittally. “Guess so.”

Michael hummed, shifting so his head was in Jeremy’s lap. He always got particularly affectionate while high.

Jeremy stared down at him. He was definitely paying more attention to Michael than whatever was on the TV. 

Michael idly grabbed a bag of chips, pulling it open. He offered it up to Jeremy. “Munchies?”

Jeremy smiled. He shoved his hand in the bag and pulled out as many chips as he could.

Michael laughed. “Also pet me but don’t get chips in my hair.”

Jeremy spent so long deciding which hand didn’t have chips in it that he didn't aim his other hand, his palm crashing into Michael’s face. 

Michael grumbled. “Bitch.” He licked his hand.

Jeremy didn’t move. “You’re a bitch.”

Michael licked his hand again. “Move your hand, what are you doing?”

“Petting you.” Jeremy still didn’t move. 

“That’s not my hair. If you don’t get your hand off my face I’m gonna suck your fingers.”

“You’re a coward.” Jeremy patted Michael’s face. 

Michael instantly reached up to grab Jeremy’s hand, pressing two of his fingers into his mouth and sucking.

Jeremy squeaked. “Michael!” He tried to pull his hand away before Michael could definitely tell what he was feeling. 

Michael kept his hand still, swirling his tongue around the digits. He wasn’t a fucking coward. 

If Michael kept his head where it was, there was no way he wouldn’t be able to feel Jeremy’s excitement. Jeremy tried to divert attention. “L-Look, the news!”

Michael just hummed, sucking his fingers one last time before pushing his hand away. “How’s that for a coward, bitch?”

“Fine, you’re not a coward! You also have no impulse control!” Jeremy sighed. 

Michael giggled. “Yeah.” He looked back at the tv. “Oh, fuck, a bank robbery.”

“What?” Jeremy looked up. 

Michael hummed. “Hostagesausages,” he giggled.

Jeremy whacked him. “Michael, that’s serious!”

Michael pouted. “Not like we can do anything.”

Jeremy pushed Michael off him. “I need to pee.”

Michael hummed, hugging a pillow to his chest instead. “Have fun.”

Jeremy fled the room in a sprint. 

Michael munched on some chips.

It wasn’t long before the television was showing a red masked figure intervening the robbery. 

Michael blinked. “Oh shit, spider twink.”

The fight on the TV seemed a little off. The self acclaimed hero was walking funny, throwing miscalculated punches, and seemed to be laughing. 

Michael snorted as he watched, pulling out his phone to text Jeremy. 

M: _bruh spider twiunk is a thot_

M: _hes on the news r u watching_

M: _wait im at ur house_

M: _fuck im ,so high_

There was no response from Jeremy, but the figure on the TV made a giggling sound and slapped a pocket looking piece of his costume. 

Michael intended to text Jeremy to tell him to hurry up, so that he could see what was happening on TV, but decided it would be too much to type. He went with something a bit more simple.

M: _ur mom.gay_

Michael looked back up at the TV, forgetting about his texting.

The fight on the news went on, eventually resulting in a loss for the robbers, who looked dazed and a little confused more than angry. 

Michael hummed to himself as he watched. What was up with that hero guy? Michael wasn’t sure if he was acting weird or it if was just his weed addled brain tricking him. He looked back down at his phone.

M: _id smash_

M: _spider not mom_

There was still no response from Jeremy. 

On the screen, a reporter had arrived for the breaking news coverage. She was asking the hero many questions, and he seemed pretty out of it the whole time. 

Michael frowned, starting to lose interest in the TV. Where was Jeremy? Had he died trying to find the toilet? Fuck, maybe Michael should go look for him.

Finally, the costumed man shot out a web and swung away, muttering a string of curses. 

Michael started trying to stand up, but quickly realised he’d rather not and laid back down. He vaguely pondered Jeremy falling down the stairs. Maybe that was how he had died.

Jeremy suddenly sent back a text to Michael. 

J: _i was on the mctoilet give me a minute_

Michael jolted. 

M: _o shit ur alive_

M: _ole spider big dick had a huge boner u missed out_

Jeremy suddenly came through the door, panting a little, clothes messed up. “He wha?”

Michael giggled. “Dude, his dick was hard.”

Jeremy looked down. “A-And?” he asked. “What about it?”

“He got a big dick.”

Jeremy collapsed onto the bed. “Hey that’s rude I have a bigger dick.”

“You didn’t even see, how would you know?”

“I got the biggest dick, man.”

“Mm,” Michael hummed, once again munching on some chips.

“I’m so fuckin’ tired,” Jeremy complained. 

Michael snorted. “From what?” he looked up at him. “Oh shit, your face. Did you fall or somethin?” 

“Huh? What’s wrong with my face?”

Michael poked his cheek, his finger coming away with blood. “Cut.”

Jeremy waved it off. “It’ll heal soon.”

“Huh?”

“Shh, pretty boy. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “That’s gay.”

“Probably.”

Michael shoved some chips into Jeremy’s mouth. “Whatever, no homo.”

Jeremy chewed them with little difficulty. He looked at Michael smugly. 

Michael stuck his tongue out. “Go suck a titty, bi boy.”

“I would,” Jeremy said thoughtfully. 

“I know you would.”

Jeremy hummed. “Not a girl’s though.”

“Man tiddy?”

“Pfft, yeah.”

Michael laughed in response.

“So you like Spiderman’s dick?”

Michael kept giggling. “Yeah.”

“Damn.”

Michael dropped his head back into Jeremy’s lap.

Jeremy pushed him off. 

“Rude!”

“No lap head.”

“But I want cuddles!”

“Cuddle Spiderdick.”

“Spiderdick is off jackin it and nutting spiderwebs. I have one Jeremy with two arms and I am receiving precisely no cuddles.”

“Jeremy arms are busy.”

“With what?!”

“Anti-cuddling time.”

“This is blatant homophobia.”

“Sorry!”

Michael pouted.

“Maybe next time buddy.”

Michael pouted harder.

“You really wouldn’t like it, dude.” 

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, rolling to face away from Jeremy.

Jeremy frowned. “Michael.”

Michael didn’t respond. 

“Fine! Come on! Cuddle or whatever!” Jeremy hated seeing Michael upset. 

Michael grinned, rolling back over and pulling Jeremy down into a hug. 

Jeremy giggled, pressing himself against him. “Nerd.”

Michael cuddled up against his chest. “Dork.”

“Dweeb,” Jeremy retorted. 

Michael yawned. “Egg.”

“Egg sucker.”

“Maybe,” Michael murmured idly. “‘M sleepy.”

“Me too,” Jeremy said. “Too much exercise.”

“Exercise?”

“Oh you know.”

“Mm, I guess.” Michael tangled their legs together. “Sleep time.”

“You gonna stay over?” Jeremy slurred. 

“Mhm.”

“Cool.”

Michael’s breathing started to even out.

Jeremy kept his hips away from Michael, eventually drifting off as well. 

\----------------- cut 2 a new dae

Michael held his phone to his ear as he tossed groceries into his cart. “Jerm, what the hell, I’m starting to think you have a weird crush on spider twink boy.”

Jeremy scoffed. “What?! I don’t even know what he looks like! I told you, I just think superheros are cool!”

“I still think you’re way into him. You just about shit every time he’s mentioned.”

“I don’t shit, Michael.”

“You almost do!”

“Mike, you’re the one who likes his dick.”

Michael went to respond, but jolted when a loud ‘bang’ echoed throughout the store. “Holy shit, was that a gun?”

“What?!” came Jeremy’s voice. “Gun?!”

Michael shushed him as a very commanding voice yelled out. Unfortunately, Jeremy couldn’t quite make out the words it was saying. On the line Michael’s voice was soft. “Call the cops, please.”

“Wh-What, and hang up on you?!” Jeremy’s voice was frantic, but also held a strange bit of confidence. 

More yelling came from the other side, growing louder as they got closer. “Shit, fuck. Guns. Can’t-” More loud banging sounds, and the line went dead.

It was about forty seconds until a costumed figure swung through the automatic doors, webs shooting at any person he saw that looked malevolent. 

Michael, positioned boldly between an armed man and Mother cradling her crying baby, didn’t look up. His hand was bleeding, phone shattered on the ground in front of him.

Spiderman yelped and shot a web out at the aimed gun, blocking its barrel effectively. He also tugged it out of the man’s hand for good measure. Then, unfortunately, like always, he opened his mouth. 

“Yo, what are you doing aiming guns at kids and moms, dude? Uncool.”

Michael blinked in surprise, watching as the man took a swing at Spiderman.

The hero dodged easily. “Oh, come on, you’re gonna have to try better than that.”

The man grimaced, reaching for something in his waistband, which Michael could clearly see was another gun. Out of pure impulse, he threw a box of cereal, hitting him square in the head. “Guns are bad! Fuck you!” He was so gonna get shot.

Spiderman took the second gun away as he did the first, holding a hand in front of Michael to tell him to stop being an idiot and keep out of it. “Bro, you had another gun and you went in for a punch? Bet you were top of your class, huh?”

Michael scoffed, smacking his hand away. 

The man sneered. “Shut up, kid!” He whistled loudly. “Hey guys, we have a couple a’ heroes over here!”

Spiderman shot a look at Michael before snapping his head in the other direction. “Aw, you brought your friends? How sweet!”

Michael backed up closer to the woman, shielding her. “Dude, stop flirting and do the web thing already!”

“Hold your horses! Get out of here! Get her safe and then go to the hospital!” Spiderman ran toward where the other guys were. 

Michael scoffed. “Fuck you, you’re not my dad!” He started ushering the woman away regardless.

Spiderman rolled his eyes behind the mask and continued the altercation. 

Michael had almost made it to the front of the store when they were once again stopped by an armed man. Michael groaned. “Why are you even robbing a store?! Who does that?!”

Spiderman was in the process of tying up the other men with webbing. “There’s more?!”

The man grunted, holding a gun to Michael’s head. “Watch it. One move and the kid’s gone.”

Spiderman froze. “H-Hey, you don’t wanna do that, man.”

The man brought one arm up around Michaels throat, keeping him in place as he walked them backwards. Michael stared at Spiderman. “Hey, guy, I watched you beat up a bunch of bank robbers while you had a boner. You must be pretty fast, huh?” Fortunately, the gunman didn’t seem to care about what Michael was babbling on about. 

“Choosing to ignore the boner part, but yeah, I can be fast when I need to.” Spiderman knew Michael had a plan, but he needed more information. 

“Cool, cool. Say, you ever heard of that Sandra Bullock movie ‘Miss Congeniality’? Gives some great advice.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve seen it.” He tried to keep it casual sounding, but he was ready to move at any moment. 

Michael hummed. “I love Sandra Bullock.” Before the man could react, Michael was jamming his elbow right into the guy’s stomach. He stomped hard on his instep, jerking his head back to hit his nose as well for good measure. 

If lives weren’t at stake, Spiderman might have hesitated. He had to admit, Michael was pretty hot. But he didn’t freeze up, instead yanking the gun from the guy’s hand. 

“Can’t forget the dick,” Michael squeaked, flipping around to kick him before scampering out of reach. 

Spiderman rushed to subdue him, and once the perp was immobile, he turned to Michael. “I mean, good job, but that was really stupid, you know that?”

Michael chose to ignore the fact that his entire body was shaking out of fear. “I mean, it was a 50/50, right?” Michael laughed a bit. “Holy shit, I could’ve died.”

“You’re lucky. Please go to the hospital.” Spiderman looked at the guys tied up. “The cops should be here any minute.”

Michael looked at his hand. “Band Aid. I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine! And your phone is broken.”

“My phone is- Oh, fuck! I need a phone! Jeremy’s probably given himself a heart attack!”

That interested Spiderman. “Your boyfriend?”

“M-My- No, he’s my _best_ friend, and-” Michael was starting to go a bit pale. “I think I’m having an issue with a gun being held to my head.”

“Y-You need to go to the hospital, dude, they can help you and contact that, uh, Jeremy guy for you.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital! I just- I need to get out of here.” Michael gulped, turning on his heel. 

Spiderman blocked him. “And go to the hospital! Please!”

“Wh- No!” 

“I bet your friend would really like it if you went to the hospital!”

“I need to be held right now, and I’m not gonna get that at the hospital!”

“You could!”

“No!” He tried to push past him.

“I have super strength, you’re not gonna get by.”

“Wh- Let me leave!”

“If you go to the hospital!”

“Fine! I’ll go to the hospital!”

“Great! Thanks!” Spiderman shot out a web and swung out across the street and away. 

Michael was not going to the hospital. He hurried to his car, pulling the door closed quickly. He was headed straight for Jeremy. 

Jeremy was out of breath, but was sat on his bed waiting for any sort of contact from Michael. 

It was about twenty minutes later when there was a hesitant knock on Jeremy’s door.

Jeremy opened it instantly. “Michael?!”

Michael pulled him into a hug. 

Jeremy instantly hugged him back. “Are you okay?! Do I smell blood?!”

“Shut up,” Michael whispered. He squeezed Jeremy tight. 

Jeremy did shut up. He managed to back them onto his bed however, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable. 

Michael sniffled. “J-Jere? Is it okay if I cry?”

“Go ahead,” Jeremy said carefully. “Wh-What happened?”

Michael finally let the tears spill, burying his face in Jeremy’s chest. “S-Scary. I think I almost got myself sh-shot.”

“What?!” Jeremy cleared his throat and spoke quieter. “What? H-How? Did you get hurt badly? I-I should call your moms, huh?”

“Th-They’re gonna freak. God.” His body shook softly. “Um. When he saw me on the phone he, uh, th-threw a knife at me. It cut my hand. And then he shot my phone.” 

“Michael– Holy shit. Y-You should have gone to the hospital!” Jeremy was beyond worried. 

Michael shook his head. “Please just hold me.”

“B-But your hand!”

“Please?”

Jeremy sighed. “F-Fine. Are you sure your hand is okay though?”

“Stopped bleeding on the way here,” He dismissed, taking off his glasses. “I’m sorry. You didn’t ask for this, but thank you.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Michael, I’m just glad you’re alive, man, that’s all I care about right now.”

Michael nodded idly, sniffling. “D-Don’t let go, okay?”

“I-I won’t, Mike.”

\-------some amount of time lator 

Michael understood that Seven Eleven was an odd place. Sometimes, it felt like Seven Elevens didn’t really exist. Like they were just some weird alternate dimension full of sugar and weird encounters. However, he never expected to witness Spiderman with a sad grey hoodie thrown on over his suit lamely buying a slushie at Seven Eleven. Especially not at 3 in the morning. 

Spiderman clearly believed he was the only one in the store as a customer, and when he turned around, he jolted as he saw Michael. 

Michael blinked. “Hi there.”

“Uh. Hi.” Spiderman fidgeted with his slushie cup. 

“Um. This is awkward?”

“Obviously, very much so, yes.”

Michael nodded idly. “Uh. Do you remember me?”

Spiderman nodded too. “Kid who didn’t go to the hospital, how could I forget?”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “How do you know I didn’t go? I told you I would, and you left.”

“Saw you from the rooftops, dude. Plus you just have a bandaid.”

Michael eyed him. “That’s kinda stalkerish, man.”

“How else am I supposed to keep an eye out for crime? Roofs are my best– Well, they’re a good friend of mine.”

“I’m not crime. Why’d you watch me not go to the hospital?”

“I– I didn’t watch you the whole time! I just saw you go the other way!”

Michael hummed. “Fishy at best, spider boy. Anyway, I guess I should say thanks.”

Spiderman waved it off. “Oh, uh, no need. Just doing my job as your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.”

“‘Friendly neighborhood Spiderman’ sounds kinda weird, but sure. I’m Michael.” He stuck his hand out.

“I’m...Spiderman,” he said, taking Michael’s hand and shaking it. He also tried to take a suave sip of his slushie, but the straw hit the front of his mask. “Dammit.”

Michael giggled a bit. “Smooth.”

“Shut up.” Spiderman put the cup on the counter. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, It’s 3 in the morning.” Michael shuffled up to the counter, paying for his own slushie.

“Yeah, and sch– Work in the morning, you know?”

“Dude, you have the voice of a twelve year old. No way you’re graduated.”

“Twelve?!” Spiderman groaned. “I’m not twelve.”

“Voice of a child.”

“We can’t all have that honey flow you call a voice!”

Michael paused. “Oh?”

“Uh…”

Michael smirked. “Interesting.” He sipped his slushie.

“I-Is it? That’s odd, uh…” Spiderman seemed to be having difficulty. 

Michael bumped his shoulder. “Compliment me some more and maybe you’ll get somewhere,” He hummed.

“You’re hot?” Spiderman jolted. “I meant– What?”

Michael grinned pulling him away from the front counter so the cashier wouldn’t eavesdrop any further. “I bet you’re pretty hot yourself. Your body sure is.”

Spiderman gulped. “U-Uh, I mean– You– Uh...th-thank...you?” He was sweating under his clothes. 

Michael smiled. “Oh, you’re flustered, that’s so cute.” 

“Wh- Huh?”

Michael giggled. “Calm down, I’m not gonna jump you or anything.”

“N-No, I know. I’d sense it anyway.”

“Oh? Interesting.”

“Uh, spidey senses.”

Michael snorted. “What them webs do, spider boy?”

“Wh- Uh. What do you want them to do?”

“That’s quite the loaded question. It depends.” 

“D-Depends?”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed. “I mean, if we’re talking sexual, I’d want them to do a lot.”

“S-Sexual?” Spiderman squeaked. “A-Are you sure?”

Michael smirked. “I mean, I’d definitely suck a super hero’s dick behind a Seven Eleven at 3 am.”

“D-Don’t you have s-school in the morning?” Spiderman’s voice was much higher than it had been. 

Michael shrugged. “I’m already awake and at a Seven Eleven at 3 in the morning. A bit late to worry about it now.”

“Uh…” Spiderman stuttered another argument. “You’re underage.”

Michael laughed. “So are you. I promise.”

“I-I can’t be here, I-I have to go.”

Michael laughed again. “You know, you can just say ‘no thank you’. It’s alright.” 

“I-I don’t _not_ want it, b-but– If you knew who I was– You don’t know me, Michael. I-I’m a stranger. J-Just– I need to go.”

Michael grabbed his hand before he could leave. “Wait! Just-” Michael’s cheeks turned a bit pink. He handed the costumed boy his slushie. “I’m pretty sure yours is melted. You left it at the counter. It’s on me.” Michael gave him a crooked smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek before he lost his nerve. “Maybe one day you won’t be a stranger.” 

Spiderman sputtered and kept looking from the cup to Michael. “Th-Thanks? I–I– Wow.” He seemed pretty dazed. “M-Maybe not.”

Michael gave him one last smile. “I’ll see you around, I hope.” He headed for the exit, turning to wave goodbye.

Spiderman gave him an awkward wave, standing frozen in the middle of the store. 

As soon as the doors closed behind Michael he pulled out his new phone, dialing Jeremy’s number.

There was a faint crashing sound in the distance, and Jeremy picked up. “Huh?”

“Holy shit, Dude, Spiderman almost let me suck his dick! How sick is that?!” Michael sounded way too energetic and excited for three in the morning.

“Wha? Dude, I was asleep, run it by me slower?” Jeremy could be heard yawning. 

“I just met Spiderman in a Seven Eleven and, naturally, offered to suck his dick, right? He almost said yes! Hell, he said he wanted me to! Isn’t that cool?!”

“You asked Spiderman if you could suck his dick?!”

“Yeah! I totally would've, too!”

“Why?!”

“Why not?! Plus, he seemed really sweet!”

“...Sweet?”

“Yeah! He was all stuttery and cute and-” Michael paused. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Jeremy questioned. 

“I think I’m getting a crush.”

“On Spiderman.”

“...Yeah.”

“Shit.”

Michael nodded even though Jeremy couldn’t see him. “You got that right,” He sighed.

“You don’t know who he is, Mike.”

“I know,” Michael huffed. “I know.” he sighed again. “I’m gonna go home and hit the sack. Sorry for waking you up. Sleep tight, Jermy!”

“Uh, thanks?” Jeremy sounded very disoriented. 

“G’night!” Michael hung up, sighing to himself. He was a mess.

\----------------- 

Michael sat back against the side of his window sill, one leg hanging out as he waited. Him and Spiderman had weirdly kept meeting, and soon became friends. At some point, the hero had started making house visits late at night.

Spiderman was loosely hanging off the outside of the wall, eventually gaining courage and descending down to where Michael could see him. “Hi.”

Michael perked up once he saw him, smiling widely. “Hey.”

Spiderman chuckled. “How’s life treating you?”

“Pretty good,” Michael hummed. “How about you? Can’t be good with all the blood rushing between your head and dick constantly.”

“My blood doesn’t do the whole gravity thing,” Spiderman said. “So it’s just always in my dick.”

Michael hummed. “Figures. And yet you still won’t let me blow you. Interesting.” Michael lightly shoved his shoulder. “How was your patrol? Catch any bad guys?”

“Uh, I showed an old lady how to get to Greene Street and then I stopped a bike from getting stolen.” Spiderman shrugged. “Not that eventful.”

“Nice.”

“Had a churro too. Kinda bland.”

Michael hummed, reaching into his room. “I saved you some pizza. “

“You did? How sweet.”

Michael laughed. “I try.” He handed him a ziploc bag with three slices. “Wanna come in?”

“So you won’t fall out of your window? Kinda.” Spiderman oriented himself to the window. 

“Look, it happens.” Michael stepped back into his room, picking up his cat from where it was lounging on the floor.

Spiderman crawled through. “I’d rather it not.”

Michael laughed as his cat hopped out of his arms, scurrying up to Spiderman.

“Oh, kitty,” Spiderman murmured. 

Michael pouted as the cat rubbed against the boy’s costumed legs. “Why does she like you so much? I swear, the only other person she likes this much is Jeremy.”

“...Weird.” Spiderman picked the cat up. 

She meowed, licking his arm.

“Well, anyway. You seem pretty comfortable. Have a good day?”

“It was just another day, y’know? Jeremy came over. I think he has a crush on someone. I can’t figure out who, though.”

Spiderman hummed. “Maybe it’s a secret.”

“Apparently. But he never keeps secrets from me! It’s just a little frustrating. Like, I could totally help him if he’d let me in, you know?”

Spiderman tsked. “Would you be angry if he wanted to keep a secret?”

“Well no, of course not. I just wish he’d talk to me, is all. It’s his choice in the end, I’m not gonna force him.”

“You’re a good friend, y’know.”

Michael smiled a bit. “Thanks. I just want him to be happy. God knows he deserves it.”

“He does?”

“Totally! He’s a really great guy! He deserves the world, honestly.” Michael’s lips quirked up into a smile.

Spiderman hummed. “That’s cute.”

“Hm? Yeah, he can be pretty cute.”

“I-I meant your friendship, but go on?”

Michael shrugged. “I’m sure you’ve heard enough of my problems and stuff.”

“I never get enough of what other people say, just say what you feel.”

Michael sighed softly. “I dunno. He’s sweet and funny and cute. I used to even have a little crush on him, y’know? But I gave it up in the end. It was probably for the best that I don’t stay hung up on a crush. Especially when he likes other people.”

“...Huh. W-Well, good talk, but, uh, sensing danger! Uh, thanks for the pizza, gotta go!” Spiderman put the cat down. 

Michael jolted. “Oh- Be careful, okay? Don’t get too hurt.”

“Y-Yeah, I won’t. Superhuman healing, remember?” Spiderman jumped out of Michael’s window. 

Michael hurried over to lean out of the window and call after him. “You better come back tomorrow!”

“Of course!” Spiderman disappeared over the rooftops. 

Michael sighed, picking up his cat. At least she wouldn’t leave him.

\-------

Spiderman rapped on Michael’s window, hanging from the roof. 

Michael pushed the window open, grinning. “Hey there.” 

Spiderman laughed. “Hi. Nothing was going on so I thought I’d pop by early.”

Michael reached out to lightly push his shoulder so he swang back. “How sweet.”

“I mean, I could go if you wanted,” he teased, holding his arm out to stop him from hitting the wall where there wasn’t a window. 

Michael giggled. “Why would I want that?”

“So your nightly schedule isn’t all screwed up?”

Michael shrugged. “Eh. I’m already here.”

“So I won’t go.”

Michael smiled happily, leaning a bit closer. “Stay for a while.”

“That’s the plan, isn’t it?” Spiderman looked around Michael. “Where’s the cat?”

Michael faux pouted. “Why? Care about her more than me?”

“Of course not! I don’t want her jumping out the window s’all.”

Michael hummed softly, smiling again. “She’s not in here. ‘S just us.”

“Oh, good.” Spiderman gave him a thumbs up, which looked like a thumbs down. 

Michael laughed. “Why are you still upside down? You’re gonna fall and get brain damage.”

“I can catch myself! I’m not stupid! Why are you right side up?”

“Because I’m not hanging from the roof. You know you can come in if you want?” 

“I like messing with you though.” Spiderman poked Michael’s nose. 

Michael laughed. “Nerd.”

“Maybe so. I happen to like hanging upside down.” 

“I know you do.”  
Spiderman seemed to be nervous. “Y-You know a lot about me, huh? Not everything though. Uh– I think we should–” He took a deep breath. “You wanna take my mask off, Michael?”

Michael froze, breath catching in his throat. “R- For real? You trust me that much?”

“I-I think I do. You deserve to know.”

Michael gulped, shifting so he was sitting on his window sill, both legs dangling over the side of his house. He reached out, lightly tracing his fingers over his jaw. “You’re sure?”

Spiderman gulped as well. “I-I’m running out of confidence, here.”

Michael carefully reached up, tugging the mask down slowly. His heart beat faster with every inch of skin revealed.

Before Spiderman’s eyes could be revealed, he must have had a change of mind. He grabbed the back of Michael’s head and pulled him into an impulsive kiss.

Michael’s eyes widened in surprise, automatically reciprocating the kiss. Slowly, he melted into it, kissing him hard despite the incredibly awkward angle.

Spiderman kept kissing him, a sigh escaping him against Michael’s lips. 

Michael couldn’t help but whimper slightly, pulling him forward. He murmured against his lips. “Come inside.”

Spiderman didn’t protest that time, awkwardly crawling in after Michael. 

Michael kept their lips connected as best he could, bringing one hand up to the soft skin of his exposed cheek. He deepened the kiss further once they were both right side up, pressing into him hard.

Spiderman had his hands on Michael’s hips, his lips parting slightly under his. 

Michael guided them backwards, stumbling to the bed. He pulled Spiderman down onto it with him, lips parting and tongue slipping out to trace over his bottom lip.

Spiderman shuddered, urging Michael’s tongue up higher. His grip on Michael’s hips loosened as his hands traveled up to his waist. 

Michael shuddered a bit, tongue slipping into Spiderman’s mouth and he pulled the boy to lay on top of him, fitting their hips together. 

Small sounds escaped Spiderman, muffled by Michael’s mouth. He rolled his hips. 

Michael moaned softly, kissing him harder as he grinded back up into him.

\--------------

Jeremy showed up at Michael’s house as planned, bags of chips and a bottle of bubbles in tow. He knocked loudly on the door. 

Michael pulled the door open moments later, grinning brightly. “Hey!”

Jeremy smiled. “Hey, you look happy.”

Michael bit his lip to try and contain his smile. “I am! Come in, dummy.”

Jeremy did, striding inside. “Well, don’t leave me hanging, what happened?”

“Nothing, except I technically had sex with Spiderman! Even though we were both fully dressed. We both came, so. It counts.”

“You had actual sex with a superhero? Do you know who he is? Wait– Don’t tell me. It’s a secret.” Jeremy didn’t seem as surprised as his voice let him act. 

Michael bit his lip again. “Well, you see, that’s the thing. I don’t know who he is. But, y’know, I can wait until he’s ready to tell me! I understand it’s not so easy what with the whole ‘superhero’ thing. But when he comes back tonight I’m absolutely going to offer to suck his dick. God, I really want to.”

Jeremy frowned. “Tonight? I thought we were hanging out tonight. Am I supposed to leave?”

Michael jolted. “Oh shit, you’re right! My bad, the bj can wait till another day. If he shows up, maybe I can introduce you guys though! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Oh, yeah..! Totally. I’d love to meet your...nut buddy.”

Michael rolled his eyes, laughing. “I don’t really know what we are right now. But enough about that. What did you bring?”

“Pringles and bubbles, bro!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Thought we could just relax ‘n shit, y’know?”

Michael nodded. “God yeah. That sounds awesome. I think I have some weed left? We can blow weed smoke bubbles.”

“Oh cool! Can I pop ‘em?” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael chuckled. “Of course you can, bud.”

“Hell yes!”

—————

A couple days later, Michael decided to drop in on Jeremy for a surprise visit. Jeremy was apparently out when he got there, so he ended up just lounging on his bed as he scrolled instagram, waiting for Jeremy to get back.

The window suddenly slid open, a figure crawling into the room from outside, sticking to the ceiling. It shot a thin material at the bedroom door, pulling it closed slowly and quietly. Once it was done, it dropped down to the floor and sighed in relief, taking its red mask off and turning around toward the bed. 

Michael gaped, eyes wide. His phone slipped out of his hand. “Oh my god.”

Jeremy shrieked. “What are you doing in my room?!”

“Y- You’re him?” Michael almost seemed to be in shock.

“I– You can’t just be in my room!” 

“I kissed you!”

“I’m sorry!”

Michael just stared. “We- We-”

Jeremy was shaking. “I’m sorry, Michael!”

Michael couldn’t seem to comprehend what was happening. “But you like someone else! Why would you do that with me?!”

“I never liked anyone else! It was always you! I-I swear I was gonna tell you, and then you started flirting, and it was so much easier to flirt with you with a mask on, and– I thought you’d be disappointed it was me! And you are! It was just stupid Jeremy all along! I’m sorry!”

His words seemed to knock Michael’s breath away. “Disappointed? I could never be disappointed of you, Jeremy. I’m not disappointed! I’m fucking ecstatic!” Michael felt his eyes welling up.

Jeremy looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?! I lied to you! I go out every night and beat up robbers with superpowers I don’t deserve and then I go make out with you behind the security of a mask and you say you’re ecstatic?!”

Michael’s voice was shaky. “Of course I am! My best friend is a superhero! A superhero that I have an absolute gigantic gay crush on is my best friend. Holy shit, I had sex with my best friend and loved every fucking second of it!” 

Jeremy was still confused. “I-I don’t think you get it, Michael, I lied to you. And you don’t even like me anymore, you said so yourself.”

“I- I don’t know! All I know is that when I saw you, I felt happy. And I really want to kiss you more.”

Jeremy blinked. “More?”

“Yeah. Like that night.”

“The night you grinded on me until we both nutted?” Jeremy squeaked. 

Michael blushed. “Yeah.”

“B-But it’s me,” Jeremy said slowly. “I’m Spiderman. It’s not some suave mystery guy. It’s someone you apparently gave up on.” He paused. “You said I sound like a 12 year old and then asked to suck my dick! Michael, what’s wrong with you?!”

Michael felt his tears spill down his cheeks. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

Jeremy grimaced. “God– Please don’t cry– I really did mean to tell you the truth a-and I know that’s no excuse but please don’t cry.”

Michael sniffled. “I’m- I’m not upset! I j-just- Fuck, Jere!”

“I-I gotta admit, I don’t really get what’s happening.”

“M-Me neither.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Y-You said you wanted to kiss me again?”

Michael nodded, still teary. 

“S-So can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Jeremy approached him, leaned down, and softly connected their lips. 

Michael kissed back carefully, still a bit confused.

Jeremy moved to sit next to him, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears from Michael’s cheek. 

Michael brought his own hand up, pressing Jeremy’s into his skin.

Jeremy kept his fingers there, not daring to try and take them away. 

Eventually, Michael pulled away just enough to speak, voice soft and eyes still closed. “I should be pissed. I should- I should feel betrayed or something. But I don’t.”

Jeremy took a deep breath, speaking carefully. “Y-You don’t?”

“No. I don’t know why.”

“I-I kinda expected you to, uh, hate me and stuff, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Michael pecked his lips.

Jeremy blinked. “And you don’t?”

“No.”

“Well, thank-fucking-god.”

Michael laughed a bit. “I made you cum in your spiderman suit.”

Jeremy sputtered. “Wh- I– You came too!”

Michael giggled. “Yeah. But still. You had to go home like that.”

“I had to _wash_ that out! Without my dad seeing! God, it was really hard. Don’t cum in spandex, Mike. Do not.”

Michael laughed again, properly this time. “You’re a dumbass.”

“I know!” Jeremy was smiling. 

Michael smiled back, taking the hand Jeremy had pressed to his cheek and kissing the knuckles. “I don’t know what this means.”

Jeremy gulped. “I-I don’t either. I’m a bad friend.”

“You’re not.”

“I really am.”

“Jeremy, shut up. I’m in shock. We can argue about the moral and ethical implications of this situation some other time, alright? For now, can you just hold me, please?”

Jeremy blinked. “I– Yeah. Yeah, um, lay back.” He pulled Michael back against the bed. 

Michael followed, pressing himself close to Jeremy’s chest.


End file.
